Chernarus
Chernarus was a Eastern European nation located in Southern Russia that overlooked the Green Sea, and is also well known as the major homenation of the Green Sea Battalion, which declared independence in 1991 from the Soviet Union, and was best known for the creation of its own self defense forces, which eventually by 1995 led up to the establishment of the GSB. Chernarus has not received any major crisis in the later years of the 21st century, following the Chernarussian Civil War, as far as 2018, and has since by this year had remained a major step up in the fueling of the GSB PMC units, but due to the nation's pour integrity resources are often drained. ''Overview Chernarus has well preserved cities and towns using primarily traditional architecture, which makes its unique. Just like the Czech Republic, Chernarus has more traditional styled buildings than modern, and many are based off of real ones in the Czech republic. Neo-Classical architecture can be found in many cities, with apartment quarters being a prime example. Stalinist architecture is also another form of architecture that is seen in Chernarus, but very rarely. The only example of Stalinist architecture can be found in the municipal City Hall building in Novodmitrovsk. It is also rare to find any trace of modern architecture other than from the Soviet era in Chernarus. During the Soviet era of Chernarus, many apartment blocks, schools, and stores were built in Brutalist and Socialist realism architecture styles using concrete. Brutalism is considered modern, and originates from Western Europe and was widely used in the Soviet Union during the 60's. Chernarus has a fairly diverse landscape that ranges from the mountainous and rocky coastlines of the South Zagoria region covered by temperate forests, to the semi-arid and dry conditions in the west along the border with Takistan. The biggest cities and industrial heartlands of the country are concentrated along the southern coastline. Inland and situated within deep valleys, forested ridges, or on elevated plateaus with lush meadows, lie mostly remote settlements and small villages. Its capital city is Novigrad, which is situated at the mouth of the Burnaya River delta. History Origins The first settlements in the region date back to 5th century BCE, when the valleys of the Burnaja and Svetlaya were inhabited by a mixture of ancient Skyth tribes and nomadic groups. What would eventually become the centre of modern Chernarus was founded along the delta of the river Burnaya (as well as along the coast). Divided from the Zagorie region by the Black Mountains ridge, it was at the time under the dominion of the Grand Duchy of Moscow. Due to constant raids by marauders from the southwest, the local Slavic population was traditionally tied to Russia for security reasons but acted independently of the Russian monarchy. t the turn of the 12th century, the local population fell under the control of a dukedom led by a man named Kozlov, who was considered to be the founder of the first Chernarussian state. For the purpose of protecting vital trade routes though the region which often fell under attack by raiders from the sea and marauders from the north, Kozlov constructed a castle over the peak of the Pik Kozlova mountains. The castle; which was eventually sacked a century later, was named as such in legacy of his honour. In the 13th century however, Kozlov's Principate was dissolved completely following its destruction at the hands of the Kozub dynasty. Controlled by its ruler, Taras Kozub, Chernarus remained in this state until 1631. Establishment The continued expansion of the Tsardom of Russia in the 17th century would see Chernarus annexed and (willingly) absorbed into the growing empire. Until its transformation into Imperial Russia and subsequent downfall in the 20th century, Chernarus would remain in this state for a total of two more centuries. Age of the Soviet Union 1933-1991 Cherno-Soviet War In 1917, the Russian Empire collapsed after the February Revolution of 1917. As for Chernarus, its status was reverted to that of an autonomic federal republic, however at the time of the early 1930's Chernarus had refused to become a member of the state, which prompted violence amongst the entire nation between the Chernarussian Red forces and the Chernarussian White guard forces, sparking a war that would eventually lead into Soviet forces invading Chernarus from the North, and forcing remnants of the White Guard to evacuate by 1933. Chernarus would eventually become occupied by the Soviet Union and annexed a year later in 1934, one year after the Cherno-Soviet War had ended. As part of the State Since the end of the war, most of the Soviets had locked down the nation completely, while also executing several former White guardsman in order to stabilize the region so that counter attacks could not be formed, this disastrous event would last about 6 years from 1933, up until 1938, which during the course of these massacres, would later result in the deaths of both Alejandro Grey Snail, and Roman Crighton, (Who were the Great ancestors of both Field Marshal Robert Crighton & Joseph Grey Snail). Though it remained under the tight control of the Soviet government and was "reformed" into the Chernarussian Autonomic Republic, otherwise known formally as the Chernarussian Soviet Socialist Republic (C.S.S.R). As a client state of the new Soviet Union, Chernarus as a whole underwent massive redevelopment aimed at invigorating the decaying infrastructure. Including the regional capital of Chernogorsk, all undeveloped cities in the Northern Province of South Zagoria were extensively revitalised as a symbol of the Soviet government's industrial advancement. However, many smaller villages were forcibly relocated from their homes and made to reside in the cities, or were alternately moved to kolkhozes in the north. Resentment against Soviet control gradually brewed as a result of these actions which were although economically positive, had inflicted extensive damage to the local environment in the coastal cities as a result of the rapid industrialisation and urbanisation. Gaining Independence Following its dissolution at the end of the Cold War, Chernarus was among one of the many former client states of the Soviet Union that gained their independence in 1991. Chernarus was accepted as a member of the United Nations and began to seek closer ties with the West, while retaining amicable relations with the new Russian Federation that had emerged from the ashes of the Soviet Union. As an Independent Nation Forming of The Green Sea Battalion First & Second Chechen Wars A nation divided 2009-2010 Discontent with the Chernarussian government's initiative to align itself with the West, a political faction originating out of the South Zagoria region (known as the Chernarussian Movement of the Red Star or ChDKZ for short) began to form in protest. The group gathered much traction and support with the northern, pro-Russian minority, eventually gathering enough numbers to transition into a fighting force. Anti-government protests and uprisings slowly spread throughout the province, though most are quickly subjugated by security forces. In an incident called the "September Crisis" in 2009, the ChDKZ launched a full-scale province-wide attack against government forces. Almost all coastal cities in South Zagoria fall under the organisation's control, from harbours, trade routes, and even government centres and military bases. Coordinated by three warlords, the offensive is highly successful and overrun much of the province, with government troops being forced into a full retreat. During a raid on the regional capital of Chernogorsk, the incumbent Prime Minister of Chernarus is captured and held hostage by the leader of the group. The ChDKZ demanded the integration of Chernarus into the Russian Federation but is refused by Moscow. The Chernarussian PM is executed in "retaliation", and the ChDKZ leader declares the nation to become the so-called "Chernarussian Socialistic Republic". Part of the standing Chernarussian government manages to flee from the country and goes into exile, insisting that they are the only legitimate representatives of the nation while calling on Western countries for assistance. U.S.-led forces are authorised to intervene on the Chernarussian government's behalf and liberate the region from ChDKZ control. Though the intervention ran into several roadblocks along the way (including a temporary withdrawal at the demand of the Russian government), the United States is able to help the Chernarussian government reclaim control over the occupied province after almost a month. The insurgency group's leader is ultimately captured and its power base is permanently crippled. GSB is developed into a PMC War of Palau Ukrainian Crisis Second Chernarussian Civil War Economy Chernarus operates on an export-based economy. Its main products consist predominately of alcoholic beverages, which are widely consumed both in the Green Sea region as well as throughout the globe. Other industries include a manufacturing and engineering sector, though they only contribute to a minor portion of Chernarus' GDP. However in the years following the end of the September Crisis, the export market has begun to stagnate in the face of continued regional tensions in neighbouring Takistan. Less quality-conscious markets have begun shifting towards cheaper American-owned brewers backed by enormous advertising campaigns; further exasperating the state of the market and driving the exports for traditional brewers into the ground. Chernarus also maintains a small arms industry and exports its products to Eastern clientele; the Chinese-led CSAT coalition being amongst the biggest of its customers. The annually-run ARMEX international military tradeshow is also held on occasion in Chernarus, and is sponsored by the private Canadian conglomerate Vrana Corp. Military Chernarus maintains a military in the form of the Chernarussian Defence Forces (CDF), which also has a consignment of peacekeepers attached to the United Nations. Smaller police forces in each province maintain law and order throughout the country, which can also call on militiamen to support them in times of crisis. Trivia'' Category:Nations of Eastern Europe Category:Nations in Russia Category:Former Territories of the Soviet Union Category:Chernarus Category:Green Sea Battalion